A Glimpse into their Past
by Twice Haunted
Summary: At age five Kagome falls down the boneaters well after a mishap during a game of hide and seek. Scared, tired, and weak she is found, and taken in by Sesshomaru who begins to treat her as his own. Plots of his downfall, and plots to prevent it arise..
1. Chapter 1

A/N .

First order of business…

I, sadly, do NOT own Inuyasha, 'cause let's face it if I did I probably wouldn't be posting on fan fiction.

Second, is Introductions. HI!My name is Kate, so far this is my first fanfic on here because I'm a lazy butt and haven't gotten around to writing anything. Right now I'm testing out this story and if anyone likes it I will continue it. Right now I'm just posting a short chapter to set my mind in order to 1) stop being lazy, and 2) get into the story. A new chapter should be up soon. I would LOVE any reviews, even on this sorry excuse for a chapter, hopefully the chapters will be much longer and better written as the story progresses.

Thanks for reading ~ Kate

**Chapter 1**: _**Strangers**_

Kagome was on the verge of a temper tantrum, her mother had invited the Cranley brothers over for a play date and simply wouldn't take no for an answer when she said she didn't want to play with them. " Sweetheart," her mother had said" I know you are uncomfortable with strangers but Todd and James are new to japan, moving to a new country can be very scary especially if you don't know anyone, I want you to be polite and welcome them to their new home. Now go up to your room and put on your play clothes. "

Mumbling Kagome finished tying her shoes, a new skill she learned in kindergarten, and began to brush her long black hair. She jumped when she heard the "ding dong" of the doorbell and tried to prolong her time in her room. "Kagome" her mom called up the stairs "our guests are here." Kagome Eased open her door and slowly walked to the stairs, each of her footfalls echoed through the hall, as if mocking her misfortune. She tried to remember what her mother had told her about the twins. She recalled that Todd and James were both seven and that they had moved to japan from a place called Ireland about a week ago. Reaching the stairs kagome drew a shaky breathe and started downstairs. When she reached the bottom she walked into the dining room where her mother and Mrs. Cranley were seated. "Barbra, this is my daughter Kagome" her mother said slowly "Kagome this is James and Todd's Mother". Kagome tried to figure out why her mother was talking so slow until Barbra began to speak to her in broken Japanese. "Why hello kagome, the boys are waiting inside and they're very excited to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N .

_Disclaimer_: I. DO. NOT. OWN. INUYASHA. As stated previously

Hey Guys! Okay,(I hate when authors say this) I WILL START UPDATING SOONER. I finally know where I want to go with this story so the updates should be coming sooner.

OH!And Thanks ,* breaths in* much to BlueStar1937 for my first review 333333333!

~ Kate

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dolls and Avalanches<p>

After politely listening to Barbra talk about the boys, Kagome trudged into the living room. The last thing she needed was to walk in and find the boys ripping the heads off of her Barbie's. The twins were crouched over her toy box rifling through her toys, their shaggy red hair falling into their eyes as their arms plunged into the box. Hands on her hips she stalked towards the pair. The brothers paid no attention to the fuming girl as she loomed over them. Whether they were oblivious to her presence or just ignoring her she didn't know. She finally decided to intervene when they picked up her favorite doll, ripping it from their hands she clutched it to her chest, without a word, Kagome turned around, and walked upstairs. One of the boys, she had no clue which, immediately followed her up the stairs. "Hey! Girl! Where yah going?" Spinning around Kagome glared at the boy, "Well "boy" I am going to my room, where Yuki will hopefully be safe." "Yuki? You mean that stupid doll?" The red head asked seriously. "Yes I mean my doll, and Yuki is not stupid," She spat.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"UH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

The other boy had walked over to them in the middle of the argument and was watching the exchange with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Hey Todd, if you get any louder you'll cause an avalanche in Scotland." Kagome held back a giggle as Todd's freckled face turned beet red. "Shut up," he spitefully yelled at his brother. "Shush Todd, you'll burry a pour mountain goat in snow if you don't lower your voice." James scolded, while playfully winking at the younger girl. Todd's blush deepened and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the glare he sent his brother. She decided, rite there, that out of the two Cranely brothers, she liked James the best.

* * *

><p>After placing Yuki carefully on her bed, Kagome turned towards the twins. James was standing at her door with a slight smile on his round face, while Todd was in the hallway still scowling. "So what do you guys want to play first?" she asked. Looking at each other, the boys silently conferred. "Hide n seek!" they said simultaneously.<p>

"Ooh! I like hide n seek!" Kagome squealed, "come on we can play outside!"

* * *

><p>End Note: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY! idk if that was as painfull for you as it was for me but im so happy that i can finally start getting to the good stuff.<p>

P.s. I am aware that i have suck-ish grammar skills. ;3


End file.
